Parte de ti
by hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau
Summary: que pasa si te das cuenta que un ex compa;era pose una tecnica que solo tu familia pose,.- no que solo quedaba yo e itachi vivos?.- me e mantenido oculta para que nadie sepa q tmb soy una UCHIHA sasusaku/
1. guarida de orochimaru

PARTE DE TI

1.- guarida de orochimaru.

Solo se oían veloces pasos de los ninjas que corrían entre los pasillos de lo que era la guarida de uno de los grandes sannin, la serpiente Orochimaru.

* * *

.- no hay nada por el nado norte.- dijo por un radio en su cuello una kunoichi de cabello rosado largo asta la cintura que era amarrado en un chongo alto y cubriendo por una gorra negra, solo se le veía dos mechones largos y sus brillantes ojos verdes, que contrataban perfectamente con su piel blanca.

.- tampoco por el lado este, encontraron algo sur y oeste?.- pregunto el capitán Yamato por el radio.

.- no, por el lado oeste no hay nada, sai encontraste algo?.- pregunto el ninja numero uno de konoha.

.-yo creo q.!#$%#&%&#$/.- se fue la señal pocos segundos después de oirá una explosión.

.- es por el lado sur todos reunámonos haya.- ordeno el capitán Yamato, en pocos segundos se encontraban los tres ninjas en el pasillo donde fue la explosión, vieron a sai viendo un punto fijo, naruto salió corriendo para pedirle explicaciones a sai sobre que había echo.

.- maldito sai que hiciste, este no…

.- Naruto.- interrumpió una voz seca pero ya conocida para el rubio ninja

.-sa…sasuke.- pronuncio naruto sorprendido viendo aquella figura que ya no parecía la de un niño de doce años.

.- si tu estas aquí supongo que sakura y kakashi también.- dijo sasuke mirando por donde recientemente había salido naruto y de hai salió la kunoichi de cabellos rosas y el capitán yamato.

.- siento por decepcionarte pero no soy kakashi, el ahora esta hospitalizado, yo ahora estoy como sustituto, soy Yamato.- se presento el capitán.

Sasuke solo miraba serio pero algo faltaba y ya sabia que era, la pelirrosa ex – compañera no había pronunciado su nombre, fijo sus ojos en aquella silueta que creía que era su compañera pero era tapada su cara por una gorra negra, y su cuerpo con una capa de igual color que la gorra.

Sasuke no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de ver los ojos de la pelirrosa, se frustraba por que ella no dejaba verlos, mejor desvió su mirada a su amigo naruto y con un rápido movimiento se le poso a un lado.

.-sasuke, si sabes que orochimaru solo quiere tu cuerpo?,.-pregunto naruto

.-lose y no me importa con que pueda hacer mi venganza le daría asta mi alma.- dijo sasuke mientras sacaba su espada.

.-porque no me mataste antes, en aquella pelea?.-

.-no tenia mas poder para hacerlo, pero ahora si te matare.- el pelinegro poso su espada en la espalda del su ex – amigo rubio. Naruto solo esperaba que la espada lo travesara. Sasuke estaba a punto de atravesarlo pero alguien impidió que pasará era otra espada, con un diamante grande negro en la punta y muchos otros chiquito que hacían un camino por en medio.

Sasuke volteo y pudo ver al fin esas joyas jade que usaba como ojos su ex – compañera Sakura.

.- no lo harás Uchiha.- dijo con una voz mas fría que la de el, pero con un sonido melodioso.

.-"UCHIHA.. UCHIHA, desde cuando me dice asi? y el sasuke –kun?".- se preguntaba mentalmente sasuke mientras sacaba a la vista su Sharingan.

.-"Tsk el sharingan, sakura cierra los ojos, aun no puedes activarlo, el no se debe de dar cuenta".- sakura cerro los ojos, pero con sus otros sentidos sabia donde se encontraba sasuke y peleaba con el.

.- "abajo".- pensó sasuke en donde la iba a atacar.

.-"abajo?".- sakura salto para esquivar el ataque del uchiha, este se sorprendió no sabia como ella se dio cuenta donde la iba a atacar.

Sasuke acorralo a Sakura y con su mano derecha desprendió el Chidori corrió asta la pelirrosa quien no se mostraba asustada.

.-SAKURAAAAA!

.-SAKURAAAA-CHAN!

.- SAKURAAA!

Gritaron sus compañeros al ver la explosión, adentro de todo el humo sasuke sonreía de orgullo, pero algo no estaba bien, nunca había hecho contacto con un cuerpo con su chidori.

.- en verdad creías que mi ibas a matar con tan insignificante poder.- dijo una voz fría tras de el, sasuke iba a voltear pero fue golpeado antes de ver a su contrincante.

Cuando cayó al suelo lastimado, vio a sakura enfrente de el y le sorprendió lo que vio en sus ojos que ya no eran jade si no de un tono rojo con un circulo que giraba alrededor de su pupila.

.- El sharingan.- pronuncio sasuke sorprendido, sakura pudo oírlo y cerro los ojos.

.- tsk.

* * *

se que no esta muy bueno que digamos pero ya verán el porque sakura pose el sharingan, con el transcurso veran que sucede ;)

Comenten XD porfa


	2. DOS BIJUU EN KONOHA

PARTE DE TI

1.- DOS BIJUU EN KONOHA

.-SAKURAAAAA!

.-SAKURAAAA-CHAN!

.- SAKURAAA!

Gritaron sus compañeros al ver la explosión, adentro de todo el humo sasuke sonreía de orgullo, pero algo no estaba bien, nunca había hecho contacto con un cuerpo con su chidori.

.- en verdad creías que mi ibas a matar con tan insignificante poder.- dijo una voz fría tras de el, sasuke iba a voltear pero fue golpeado antes de ver a su contrincante.

Cuando cayó al suelo lastimado, vio a sakura enfrente de el y le sorprendió lo que vio en sus ojos que ya no eran jade si no de un tono rojo con un circulo que giraba alrededor de su pupila.

.- El sharingan.- pronuncio sasuke sorprendido, sakura pudo oírlo y cerro los ojos.

.- tsk."me a descubierto, maldito sharingan".-sakura salto hacia tras donde estaban sus demas compañeros.- sera mejor irnos.- sugirio sakura no queria que sasuke la interrogara si el lo hacia ella recordaria su trajico pasado, NO!, no queria recordar a esas personas.

.-hai.- dijo el capitan Yamato y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

sasuke no se movia de su lugar aun seguia tumbado en el escombro de rocas que el hizo al golpearse en una de las paredes de la guarida, no podia creer que su ex - compañera, la que era la debil kunoichi de su equipo, que siempre dependia de el y naruto en las misiones, la que siempre lo percegia porque segun ella estaba enamorada de el, tenia el sharingan, ¿como era eso posible?, el la conocia desde que entraron a la academia ninja, y siempre era debil, pero inteligente.

.-¿como?.- se pregunto sasuke sin encontrar respuesta. esque ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO ES UN UCHIHA PUDIERA TENER EL SHARINGAN!

.- sssssaske.- lo llamo uno de los tres legendarios sennin.- eso fue muy interesante, que una ex compañera tuviera el sharingan, interesante ""Muy interesante"".- penso la serpiente mientras se relamia sus labios con aquella asquerosa lengua que tenia **( pues lo es no?)**

.- hmp

.- Kabuto.- llamo orochimaru

.- hai orochimaru-sam

.- envia a hombres que investiguen a esa niña, sasuke quiere saber porque ella tiene el sharingan.- ordeno orochimaru

.- haii.- kabuto desaparecio en una bola de humo

.- no te preocupes sasuke-kun dentro de poco tendras informacion, "" y yo otro trofeo uchiha jajajaja"" .- rio en su interior malevolamete

mientras en las puertas de konoha

.- asi que sasuke uchiha vio tu sharingan?.- pregunto yamato

.- si.- contesto sakura

.- eso es malo tu padre dijo que no lo mostraras.- dijo naruto

.- lo se pero... no tenia otra opcion, sasuke se a vuelto muy fuerte.- dijo sakura mirando al cielo mientras se quitaba su gorra dejando caer el largo cabello rosado, medio ondulado de las puntas, su hermoso cabello de cerezo le llegaba asta las sentaderas**(nalgas o como le digan, para no de decirlo de una forma grosera :P) **y haciendo cellos su capa desaparecio mostrando ahora ropa normal **(despues sabran como es su ropa ninja)** consistia una mini falda negra, una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, y unas sapatillas negras con listones que se amarran al rededor del tobillo, por ultimo sakura se amarro el cabello de lado aciendo un churrito con sus dedos. **(esta sera normalmente su ropa am normal jeje)**

.- sera mejor que vayamos con tsunade para entregarle el reporte.- ordeno yamato

en la guarida de orochimaru

.- eso ordeno orochimaru, es una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes.- dijo kabuto

.-hii!.-desaparecieron tres hombres en una bola de humo

En konoha.

.- asi es que se encontraron con sasuke? pregunto tsunade

.- si pero no creo que lo volvamos a encontrar en la misma guarida, ellos se cambian de guarida cada semana.- dijo yamato

.- ya veo, sakura asi que sasuke vio tu sharingan? eso es malo, seguramente traeran a alguien para investigar.-

.- si, lose, orochimaru no es tonto.- dio la razon sakura

.- pon tus sentidos alertas sakura no sabemos que puede pasar.- ordeno tsunade.- pero por si acaso te pondre muchas misiones para que se les sea dificil encotrarte.

.- pero tsunade sama recuerde que tmb akatsuki esta tras los bijuu, pueden atraparlos.- dijo yamato

.- no te preocupes ellos vendran primero aqui a konoha, si no los encuentran iran a buscarlos, sera dificil para ellos si ustedes estan en movimiento.-

sakura y naruto se voltearon a ver.

.- seria buena idea.- dijo sakura sonriendo de lado

.- YEAAAAHHH muchas misiones WUUUJJJUUU!.- grito emosionado naruto

.- por el momento descancen, mañana les dare su mision.- ordeno la hokage

.- haii

.- aaaahh estoy agotado vamos a comer a ichiraku saku-chan?

.-hmp si tu pagas, si

.- hee am pues.-dijo naruto viendo cuanto dinero tenia.-" gastare solo la mitad, hum wuju entonces si tendre una cita XD" oookeyy

.- entonces vamos, adios sai capitan yamato.- dijo sakura despidiendoce

.- adios.- se despidieron

.- es raro q una compañera tambien tenga un bijuu en su interior

.- si lo se, siento no habertelo dicho antes.- dijo sakura algo triste

.- jajaja no te preocupes todo esta bien.- dijo naruto

sakura solo sonrio, si ella tenia un bijuu pero siempre lo mantubo en secreto igual que el que posea el sharingan, otro secreto de sakura, cual de los bijuu tenia sakura? porque pose el sharingan? que sera de sasuke?

* * *

espero les guste se que los hago cortos :S pero no e tenido tiempo jeje pronto habra sasusaku no se preocupen :)

comenten porfa XD


	3. NOTICIA

PARTE DE TI

NOTICIA

LO SIENTO PERO NO CREO Q VAYA A SEGUIR CON EL FIC YA QUE UNA PAGINA LO ESTA PUBLICANDO

Y APARTE ESTAN COMENTANDO SOBRE ALGUNAS COSAS Y ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE TIENE MI FIC

LO SIENTO POR LOS ERRORES EN VERDAD NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, CREO QUE COMO MUCHAS PERSONAS

PERO HABLAR SOBRE ESO DE QUE SI LOS NINJAS TIENEN GORRA O COMO PONGO CUANDO HABLA OROCHIMARO

PUES ES MI PROBLEMA ASI ME LO IMAGINO YO, ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARA DE ESTAR HACIENDO ESO EL QUE PUBLICO MI FIC EN OTRA

PAGINA O DEJO EL FIC Y RESPETEN EL COMO HAGO MIS FICS Y EL DE LOS DEMAS, PORQUE A NADIE LE GUSTARIA QUE LES HICIERAN ESO.

GRACIAS.


	4. PELEAS Y MISION

3 .- PELEAS Y MISION

- es raro q una compañera también tenga un bijuu en su interior

.- si lo se, siento no habértelo dicho antes.- dijo sakura algo triste

.- jajaja no te preocupes todo está bien.- dijo naruto

sakura solo sonrió, si ella tenía un bijuu pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto igual que el que posea el sharingan, otro secreto de sakura, ¿cuál de los bijuu tenia sakura? porque pose el sharingan? que será de sasuke?

CONTINUACION….

Sakura iba hacia su casa, su hogar estaba algo retirado de la ciudad, cerca del los demás clanes que también vivían alejados para tener más privacidad, aparte de que eran poseedores de grandes terrenos. La pelirosa iba por una ya obscura sin luz cerca del bosque, solo la luz de la luna y sus sentidos ninja le servían para poder saber si iba en buena dirección a su casa y sobre todo si era perseguida por ninjas u otras personas como en ese momento.

.- Tks diablos, salgan de una vez.- ordeno Sakura dejando de caminar, no era necesario mirar quienes eran, con su simple chakra sabia que no eran de Konoha.

.- Hasta su forma de hablar se parece a la de Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo uno de los hombre que tenía una máscara en su cara cubriendo media cara, sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello café, usaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de igual color y los típicos zapatos ninja. Su nombre Maeko(significa el dia)

.- Es muy bonita, tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a Sasuke-kun.- dijo otro hombre con las mismas ropas que Maeko solo que este no tenía una máscara, su cabello era naranjado y sus ojos verdes, a un costado colgaba una katana. Su nombre Sanako (significa hijo de la montaña)

.- Lo sentimos señorita Sakura pero necesitamos respuestas, y creemos que ya sabe sobre que.- dijo Aiko(significa querido) igual que sus otros compañeros tenía las mismas ropas solo que este tenía un lazo de cuero cruzando su pecho, este lazo tenia múltiples shurikens y kunais.

.- Hmp. Y ustedes creen que les daré respuestas?.- Pregunto con sarcasmo la alumna de la Godaime.

.- No queríamos sacarte las respuestas a la fuerza, pero será muy divertido pelear contigo.- dijo Sanako corriendo hasta Sakura con un kunai en su mano.- ¡Vamos contesta, ¿Por qué posees el sharingan?.- grito Sanako

.- ¡NO! Sanako cuidado!.- grito Aiko al ver que sakura activaba aquellos ojos tan temidos, el sharingan.

.- Hmp, muy tarde.- dijo sakura cuando vio a Sanako caer desmayado ante sus pies.-

.- Tsk, Sanako cayó en un Genjutsu.- dijo Maeko dando un paso hacia tras.

.- siguen ustedes.- dijo sakura caminando hacia los otros dos ninjas del sonido, pisando a Sanako rompiéndole la nariz al pisar su cara.

Aiko y Maeko usaron un jutsu enterrando el cuerpo de sakura en una montaña de tierra, alrededor de ella avían kunais hechos de tierra listos para atravesar a Sakura.

.-En verdad creyeron que me atraparon.- apareció Sakura atrás de ellos.

.-pe..pero cómo?.-preguntaron ambos ninjas, pocos segundos después cayeron desmayados, sakura cargo a los tres ninjas asta un árbol esperando a que salieran del Genjutsu.

.- ¡aaaahhhhh!.-gritaron los tres al salir del genjutsu.

.- al fin despertaron.- dijo sakura bajando de la rama de un árbol, el trió de ninjas se pegaron mas al árbol temiendo lo peor, ya que sakura tenía activado el sharingan.-

.- no..no nos mates.- suplico Maeko.-

.- no lo haré, ustedes tres ahora me servirán a mi.- dijo haciendo que las astas de su sharingan giraran.- quien los haya mandado díganle que deje de espiarme o sufrirá las consecuencias, no querrá meterse conmigo, ¡ahora Váyanse!

.- hai.- dijeron los tres ninjas desapareciendo, sakura los había hipnotizado con su sharingan, sabía que era Orochimaru quien los mando, solo quería advertirle que no era bueno que se metiera con ella.

Sakura siguió su camino, no está muy lejos, llego a una casa grande de madera protegida por una cerca de rocas y un cancel negro, sakura lo abrió y cruzo aquel bello jardín tradicional japonés, con árboles de sakura y un charco con peces Koi( son los peces grandes rojos, blancos o negros) estos peces que tenia eran especiales ya que siempre giraban en circulo uno era blanco con un circulo negro en la cabeza y otro negro con un circulo blanco, cuando giraban daba la impresión de que hacían el signo del YING Y EL YANG. En el perímetro del charco estaba cubierto con rocas, en medio había una planta de bambú.

Sakura seguía caminando hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza de su casa que tenía el signo Uchiha pintado y con un dragón negro hecho de pequeñas mariposas pintadas que hacían la figura del dragón. Abrió la puerta se quito las zapatillas negras y las dejo en unos tipo casilleros (cuadros de madera) ahí ponía sakura sus zapatos, cuando los dejo en uno de los cuadros vio unos zapatos ninja negros, supuso que había alguien más en casa.

.-no ibas a ir a una misión?.- pregunto sakura yendo a la gran cocina que tenia para servirse un vaso de agua y después tomarse el liquido transparente.

.- llegue lo más pronto posible cuando me mandaron un mensaje de que sasuke vio tu sharingan, es cierto eso?.- dijo una voz ya muy conocida.

.-si.- respondió sakura con algo de culpa.

.-hai sakura que haré contigo, no te había dicho que no lo hicieras?.-pregunto aquel hombre que salía de las sombras.

.-lo siento padre, pero necesitaba hacerlo para salir de esa pelea que tenia con el.- se disculpo sakura mirando aquel hombre que era conocido como en ninja copia, si el padre de sakura era KAKASHI HATAKE.

.- no importa ya paso, ahora descansa, tus ojos se ven muy cansados, tsunade dijo que los querían ver mañana temprano para darles su próxima misión.- dijo kakashi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su querida hija.

.-está bien, buenas noches.- dijo sakura para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, después se fue a su cuarto cruzando aquellos pasillos pintorescos tradicionalmente, con algunos paisajes también colgaban algunas imágenes de sakura y sus padres. También había algunas fotos del clan uchiha, kakashi las colgó después de que su madre falleciera, kakashi le conto lo que sabía sobre el clan de su madre a sakura.

.- nuestra hija está creciendo.- dijo kakashi mientras miraba una foto de él con su esposa y su hija.- como se está pareciendo sakura a ti, mi querida kazuomi.- dijo mirando en especial a una señora joven con ojos verdes cabello rojizo y tez banca.

Mientras en el cuarto de un joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos negros estaba sentado en la orilla de su ventana mirando la luna y pensando en la poseedora de aquellos ojos verdes.

.- porque lo posee ella?.- se pregunto sasuke

Sakura ya estaba acostada en su cama, cerró los ojos para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.- madre.- pronuncio sakura en su sueño.

Al día siguiente.

.- adiós papá.- dijo sakura agarrando una manzana de la cocina

.- sakura.- llamo kakashi sentado en la sala

.- mande.-

.- cuídate, y no lo uses al menos de que sea muy necesario, yo estare en otra misión con Jiraya.- dijo kakashi

.-hai, no te preocupes, estaré bien gracias a tu entrenamiento y a la de Jiraya y tsunade-sama.- dijo con una radiante sonrisa para después salir corriendo de su casa y desaparecer, en un segundo llego a la casa de naruto.

.- naruto, tsunade nos llama.-

.- que quiere ahora la vieja.- dijo naruto adormilado

.- NARUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!

.- O.O cre…creo que no i..ire .- dijo naruto al oír a la hokage gritar.- estaré aquí protegiéndome atrás de estas puertas.- dijo mientras se metía a su closet

.-vamos naruto no seas dramático, vámonos.- dijo sakura sacando a naruto

.- noo sakura por favor ten compasión de mi.- decía mientras lloraba y le rezaba a kami-sama.- oh kami-sama prometo compartirte de mi sagrado ramen pero no dejes que sakura me lleve con aquel demonio viejo.

.- vaya deberías ser actor.- dijo sai apareciendo a un lado

.-

.- que tiene naruto, sakura?.- pregunto yamato

.- le dijo vieja a tsunade-sama

.-oooh pobre.- :S dijo yamato rezando junto con naruto

.- otro dramático.- dijo sakura mirando la escena que tenían su capitán y naruto

Al llegar a la oficina de la godaime.

.- TU NARUTO, ESTAS MUERTO.- dijo tsunade acercándose a naruto con lo que parecía un vaso de ramen.

.- nooo todo menos el pobre ramen, el no le hizo nada.- dijo naruto llorando

.- hee tsunade-sama a lo que vinimos.- dijo sakura con una gota estilo anime.

.- a si claro, después arreglamos cuentas tu y yo naruto.- dijo tsunade mientras destruía aquel baso de ramen.

.- NOOOOOOOO MI RAMEN.- dijo naruto recogiendo los fideos y poniéndolos en una caja.- aquí se hayan los restos de aquel delicioso ramen que nos alimenta todos los días con sus deliciosos fideos, su fina carne, su jugoso y delicioso caldo.

.- am si claro, bueno ustedes llevaran un pergamino al kazekage, cuídenlo bien es muy importante, seguro que se encontraran con otros ninjas.-

.-haii.- yamato agarro el pergamino y lo guardo.-

.- nos iremos ahora mismo.- dijo sakura mientras desaparecían en una bola de humo.

.- bueno si hay problemas nos separaremos en dos equipos, sakura tu iras con sai, naruto conmigo, sai, sakura ustedes tendrán otro pergamino por si nos persiguen.- dijo yamato dándoles otro pergamino.

.-hai.-

.- ahora vámonos.-

En la guarida de orochimaru.

.- eso fue lo que nos dijo.- dijo aiko

.- vaya, vaya, esa niña es buena, no crees sasuke-kun?.- pregunto orochimaru a su discípulo quien se encontraba a un lado.

.- al parecer están en un genjutsu.- dijo kabuto al ver que los hermanos KO estaban con la mirada desorientada ( si se dan cuenta los tres nombre de los ninjas terminan en ko ahí se me ocurrió la idea XD)

.-hmp.- "dijo" sasuke activando su sharingan haciendo desaparecer el genjutsu en el que estaban atrapados los tres ninjas.

.- hee que paso? .- se preguntaron los hermanos.

.- nada váyanse.- ordeno orochimaru

.-haii

.-hmp

.- no te preocupes sasuke, mandare a mas fuertes.- dijo orochimaru.- ahora vamos a entrenar

.- "ese genjutsu era muy fuerte".- pensó sasuke.

Ya era de noche en el mundo ninja, el equipo 7 ahora estaba descansando menos una pelirosa.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar y por los animos que me dan en verdad este fic se los dedico a todos ustedes que me han animado.

BrujaAradia: muchas gracias por animarme aquí te dejo el fic mas largo y una parte del siguiente.

: en verdad muchas, muchas gracias seguiré con el fic demostrando el talento que tengo, o el poco que tengo jeje, espero te guste te lo dedico especialmente a ti y a Adi-chan Hyuga.

Eleniux96: que bueno que te guste aquí te lo dejo gracias por animarme.

19-NeKoLuCid-91: gracias por apoyarme espero sea un poco más largo y más interesante este fic e tratado de hacerlo más largo y ponerle más descripciones de las cosas o algo así jeje.

Yukino-san6: gracias espero te guste mi historia.

Melilove: jaja gracias aquí te dejo la conti espero te guste.

Adi-chan Hyuga: como le dije a este capi también te lo dedico en verdad ustedes dos casi me hacen llorar gracias por sus apoyo gracias, espero te guste esta conti y parte del siguiente.

4.- OTRO FAMILIAR Y KIRA

.- quien esta hai?.- pregunto sakura al oír unas ramas romperse.

.-hmp.- por un momento creyó que era sasuke pero el chakra era diferente.

.- porque me la das?

.- es especial

.- tu también

.- quédate conmigo, ayúdanos

.-si

.- te amo

.- yo tmb


	5. OTRO FAMILIAR Y KIRA

4.- OTRO FAMILIAR Y KIRA

.- no te preocupes sasuke, mandare a mas fuertes.- dijo orochimaru.- ahora vamos a entrenar

.- "ese genjutsu era muy fuerte".- pensó sasuke.

Ya era de noche en el mundo ninja, el equipo 7 ahora estaba descansando menos una pelirosa.

Sakura dio un paseo por los alrededores del lugar donde dormían sus compañeros, en ese momento sakura se sentía vigilada por un poder parecido al suyo.

.- quien está ahí?.- pregunto sakura al oír unas ramas romperse, volteo hacia el lado donde oyó la rama romperse.

.-hmp.- por un momento creyó que era sasuke pero el chakra era diferente, pero todo chakra es igual a la de cualquier familiar unas mayores que otras, ese chakra era inconfundible porque ella también lo tenía.

.-"un uchiha".- pensó de inmediato sakura al identificar el chakra.

.- hola sakura.- dijo el hombre atrás de ella.

.- itachi uchiha.- pronuncio sakura activando su sharingan en primer nivel (con una sola asta o punto)

.- tu sharingan a pesar de que esta en primer nivel es muy fuerte.- dijo itachi mientras se acercaba a sakura.

.- que quieres?.- pregunto la kunoichi sin perder tiempo.

.- solo quería darte un obsequio.- dijo itachi acercando una mano hacia sakura, de repente salió una bola de humo morada, sakura se puso en posición de defensa al pensar otra cosa, pero vio que lo que tenia itachi en la mano era un bebe de mixnimal, un animal que al tomar el chakra de otros animales puede transformarse en ese animal, su forma natural es un pequeño lobito blanco pero con el sharingan de tres puntos tatuada en un costado de color morado.

.- porque me la das?.- pregunto sakura cargando a la pequeña lobita.-

.- es especial, te cuidara, se llama kira.- dijo itachi al desaparecer.

.- espera.- dijo sakura pero ya era tarde.- "como que me cuidara?".- pensó mirando a la lobita quien salto de su mano y cubriéndose con fuego creció solo que esta vez en sus patas le salían llamas. (si han visto inuyasha es como el gatito que sale).- si eres especial

La lobita llamada kira se acerco a sakura como invitándola a que se subiera, sakura lo hizo con algo de miedo y kira al sentir que su dueña estaba segura brinco entre los árboles para después tomar vuelo y volar por encima de ellos, sakura no podía creer lo que veía todo era hermoso desde arriba, ver las luciérnagas todo tranquilo, ver mas de cerca la luna y las estrellas.

Estuvieron volando por un tiempo y después regresaron donde estaban sus compañeros quienes ya estaban despiertos preocupados por sakura.

.- donde estabas?.- preguntaron sus tres compañeros

.- am solo fui a dar una vuelta.- respondió sakura pero sai, naruto y yamato no se lo creyeron.

.- aja claro, y esa cosa que tienes a tu lado la encontraste en tu paseo?.- pregunto naruto.

.- am si.- contesto sakura mirando a otro lado, naruto sabia que estaba mintiendo pero ya no quiso interrogarla.

.-buenos era mejor que sigamos, ya casi llegamos, te la quedaras?- pregunto yamato señalando a kira.

.- si, se llama kira.- respondió la pelirosa.

Unas horas después ya se encontraban en la aldea de la arena, naruto y yamato fueron con el kazekage, sai aprovecho para hablar con sakura.

.- en verdad te la encontraste en tu paseo nocturno?.- pregunto sai

.- tu también?, aaah porque no me creen?.- pregunto sakura

.- porque esa especie es muy rara y no nos puedes mentir a nosotros, que paso a noche?

.- me encontré con uchiha itachi.- respondió hatake (recuerden es hija de kakashi) sai abrió los ojos como platos.-

.-queeee? Que paso, que te hizo?.- pregunto sai atropellando las palabras

.- pues nada solo me la dio, dijo que era para protegerme.- porque le decía eso a sai?, desde que se volvieron equipo han sido muy unidos ya tenían dos meses (aquí sai no es de la raíz).

.- algo trama, pero ella no se ve mala.- dijo sai acariciando a kira.- tampoco siento que tenga algo malo.

.- si lo se.-

.- oigan vengan a saludar a gaara.- dijo naruto jalando a sus dos compañeros.-

.- naruto puedo caminar sola.

.- yo también .

.- bla bla bla solo vengan.- dijo a un jalando a sakura y sai

.- "no entendió".- pensaron s&s al mirarse

.- aquí están.- dijo naruto entrando a la oficina del kazekage.

.- hola sakura, sai.- saludo gaara poniendo mas tono en el nombre de sakura.

.- hola .- saludo sai

.- hola gaara como has estado?.- pregunto sakura mientras le daba un abrazo a gaara quien se sonrojo.

.- am bien y tu?

.- bien.- respondió sakura, gaara se quedo mirando a kira.- aah ella es kira mi nueva mascota.

.-oh, hola kira.- dijo gaara acariciándola, kira le lamio una mejilla al peli rojo en señal de saludo.

.- bueno entonces ya que se saludaron vamos a cenar.

La cena era normal menos en donde gaara a cada rato miraba de reojo a la ninja medico sakura; terminada la cena ya todos se iban a sus cuartos ya le habían entregado el pergamino a gaara.

.-buenas noches, vamos kira a dormir.- dijo naruto llevándose a kira en brazos.

.-buenas noches gaara-sama.- se despidió sakura.

.- espera, sakura.

.- hee?, pasa algo kazekage-sama?.-

.- me gustaría pedirte algo.

.- que seria, gaara-sama?

.-primero, no es necesario que me hables con tanta educación.

.- jaja lo siento gaara.- dijo sakura algo sonrojada por la vergüenza, claro que debería tutearlo por ser amigos pero el es el kazekage después de todo, es necesario llamarlo con respeto.- supongo que hay otra cosa.- vio a gaara decir si con la cabeza.- cual seria?

.- quédate conmigo, ayúdanos aquí en la aldea.- dijo de repente gaara.

.-lo siento gaara pero no puedo

.- no se supone que eres una ninja medico? Ayúdanos, aquí necesitamos ayuda medica.

.- lo se pero no puedo quedarme, kanoha es mi hogar, y no puedo dejarlo.

.-es mas porque tu clan es originaria de ahí y no quieres dejarla verdad?

.-si

.- pero aquí….- gaara fue interrumpido por la pelirosa

.- lo siento gaara pero no, lo siento, pero cuando me necesites solo manda una paloma y vendré.- dijo sakura dando media vuelta para irse.

.- te amo.- sakura no creía lo que había oído, gaara el frio gaara le había declarado sus sentimientos.

.- siento no corresponder a tus sentimientos.- sakura salió corriendo de ahí no podía ver a gaara.

Sakura llego a su cuarto el cual compartía con sus otros tres compañeros.

.- sakura-chan que paso? Porque te tardaste tanto?.- pregunto naruto que era el único despierto, estaba esperando a su compañera.

.-gaara dijo que me quedara y también dijo que me amaba.- respondió sakura sentándose en su futon.

.- ah y que le dijiste?.- pregunto naruto triste al pensar que sakura había aceptado la propuesta de gaara y de haberle correspondido. Naruto quería mucho a sakura, más que una hermana y que una amiga, ella siempre estaba con él para ayudarlo, no quería que ella se separara de él o estaría solo de nuevo.

.- le dije que no podía y que lo sentía pero que no podía corresponderle.- respondió sakura, naruto de la felicidad se le aventó a sakura para darle un gran abrazo.- na…naruto?

.- sakura sabias que te quiero y eres como mi "hermana"?.- pregunto de nuevo naruto mas feliz.

.- yo también te quiero naruto, y si, si lose.- sakura correspondió al abrazo de naruto, kira los veía y movía la cola de felicidad, pero algo no estaba bien, kira volteo hacia la ventana pero no había nadie.

* * *

Bueno espero les guste yo casi lloro con esta ultima parte, comenten porfa, en verdad me animan siempre que me comentan XD. y bueno no se si les ayuda pero siempre que pongo un nuevo capitulo pongo parte del capitulo anterior para que no se pierdan los que no lo han leido en mucho tiempo, es como una peque;a ayuda para que no se cansen en leer el capitulo anterior :)

PD: publicare otro fic espero les vaya a gustar también es sasusaku, probablemente hoy lo publique se llamara: ASÍ TE CONOCÍ, ASÍ TE QUIERO. Va a ver mucho sasusaku desde el primer capítulo. XD


	6. PASTEL Y MUERTE

5.- PASTEL Y MUERTE

.-gaara dijo que me quedara y también dijo que me amaba.- respondió sakura sentándose en su futon.

.- ah y que le dijiste?.- pregunto naruto triste al pensar que sakura había aceptado la propuesta de gaara y de haberle correspondido. Naruto quería mucho a sakura, más que una hermana y que una amiga, ella siempre estaba con él para ayudarlo, no quería que ella se separara de él o estaría solo de nuevo.

.- le dije que no podía y que lo sentía pero que no podía corresponderle.- respondió sakura, naruto de la felicidad se le aventó a sakura para darle un gran abrazo.- na…naruto?

.- sakura sabias que te quiero y eres como mi "hermana"?.- pregunto de nuevo naruto mas feliz.

.- yo también te quiero naruto, y si, si lose.- sakura correspondió al abrazo de naruto, kira los veía y movía la cola de felicidad, pero algo no estaba bien, kira volteo hacia la ventana pero no había nadie.

* * *

CONTINUACION

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba un hombre con aspecto de tiburón con una espada más grande que él, y a su lado un chico quien poseía un gran poder en los ojos, sin embargo ese poder lo iba dejando ciego poco a poco.

.- vaya que hace calor, no crees itachi?.- pregunto aquel hombre azuloso llamado kizame.

.- hmp.- "dijo" itachi

.- estas muy serio (¬¬ siempre esta así) que tienes?.- pregunto desganado kisame.

.- nada

.- es por esa chica que fuiste a ver a noche?, era bonita, te enoja que este con ese chico?.- preguntaba curioso el tiburón azul

.-no y no, solo quería que estuviera bien.- respondió itachi.

.- ella es la hija de kakashi no es así?.- pregunto kisame a lo que itachi solo asintió con la cabeza.

.- entonces ahora hay cuatro poseedores del sharingan, mmm interesante.- comento kizame

.-al parecer kakashi la obligo a no usar el sharingan.-

.- porque lo aria?

.- supongo para que no le pasara lo mismo que a mi hermano, y a su esposa.- itachi miro al cielo mientras recordaba la cara de su hermano de sakura y de su tía quien estaba muerta.

.- si sabias que había otro integrante de tu familia, porque no la mataste?.-pregunto kizame mientras paraba y se sentaba en una roca.

.- hmp no la encontré.- respondió frio itachi, kizame sabía que estaba mintiendo, seguramente ella era parte de su plan, si no fuera así no se preocuparía tanto por ella.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí una serpiente sonreía de satisfacción.

.- esto fue lo que encontraste hee, gracias Aiko.- agradeció orochimaru viendo una esfera que tenía en su mano.- vaya vaya vay, itachi preocupado por esa niña, eso es raro de ver. Que escondes itachi? Ella también es parte de tu plan?-

.- orochimaru.- pronuncio una voz ronca pero varonil.

.-sasuke-kun, encontramos algo, ven y mira la esfera.- sasuke se acerco a orochimaru y agarro la esfera que le ofrecía su mentor, sasuke se sorprendió por lo que vio, su hermano en un árbol mirando a su ex – compañeros hablando y después darse un abrazo.

.- porque itachi estaba ahí?.- pregunto frio y con odio el menor de los uchiha.

.- supongo que es obvio, ya que te lo muestra la esfera, fue a ver a esa niña.- respondió el sennin

.- y si no fue a ella, que tal si fue por naruto, recuerda que el posee el kyubi.- no, sasuke no creía aun que sakura poseía el sharingan, era totalmente imposible.

.- si quizás tengas razón, quizás no.- dijo orochimaru, sasuke por su parte tenía un complot en su mente.

.-tsk.- pronuncio sasuke

.- por el momento no te preocupes en ella, preocúpate en volverte más fuerte, no querías matar a tu hermano? Vamos a fuera, te enseñare otro jutsu.- dijo orochimaru levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la salida, sasuke lo seguía.

.-"así me gustas sasuke, cuando te enojas tu poder crese".- pensó orochimaru con una media sonrisa.

En la aldea de la arena….

.- adiós gaara.- se despedían todos.

.- adiós.- dijo triste gaara.

.- gaara-kun, ve a tu cuarto después de que hayamos salido de la aldea.- le susurro la flor de cerezo al kazekage.

.-ha..hai.- respondió gaara, sakura le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara.

Los ninjas de konoha salieron de la aldea, gaara se dirigió a su cuarto como se lo pidió sakura, reviso todo el lugar hasta posar sus ojos en su cama donde había un pastel de café en la parte superior había un pedazo de chocolate que tenia escrito. "te quiero". Gaara se sonrojo estaba feliz pero después leyó lo que seguía "tomodachi"(amigo) el kazekage se sintió algo desanimado pero a la vez muy feliz, probo aquel pastel, estaba delicioso, gaara sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más de la peli rosa.

En el camino hacia konoha, naruto jugaba con kira, sai y yamato hablaban, mientras sakura pensaba en su otros dos familiares, sasuke e itachi.

En la guarida de orochimaru, en un cuarto se encontraba sasuke pensando, se levanto de su cama y agarro su katana.

.- espéreme orochimaru –sama en seguida le traire su medicina.- kabuto se retiro del cuarto de orochimaru.-

Orochimaru ya sentía que pronto tendría el cuerpo de sasuke y sus ojos, pero no esperaba que un rayo cruzara su puerta hasta atravesarlo.

.-qui..quien esta ahí?.- pregunto orochimaru ya casi sin poder hablar, estaba débil, sasuke corto la puerta con su espada para hacerse presente ante su maestro.- sasuke

.-hmp, ya no tienes nada que enseñarme.- sasuke activo su sharingan metiendo a orochimaru en un genjutsu mientras uchiha lo mataba. Sasuke absorbió el poder de orochimaru asegurándose de que ya estuviera muerto salió topándose con kabuto.

.-quien eres ahora?.- pregunto kabuto.

.-hmp tu quién crees?.- sasuke metió a kabuto en un genjutsu mostrándole la muerte de su mentor.

El rumor de que sasuke uchiha había matado a orochimaru se esparció por todo el mundo ninja llegando a los oídos de akatsuki y claro del equipo kakashi.

.-shisune!.-grito tsunade-sama

.-ha..hai?.- pregunto la nombrada

.- ya llego el equipo kakashi verdad?.-

.-si acaban de llegar.

.-bien, llámalos y que kakashi también este aquí, los quiero lo más pronto posible.- ordeno la hokage.

.-hai, "que será tan importante?".- se pregunto shisune mientras iba en busca del equipo kakashi.

.-"tsk, nunca crei que ese niñato lo mataria tan pronto, en verdad a de ser muy poderoso, será más fuerte que sakura e itachi?.- se pregunto tsunade.

20 minutos después, Kakashi, naruto, sakura, sai y yamato se encontraban en la oficina de la godaime.

.-que pasa vieja, ya estaba a punto de comer ramen?.- pregunto naruto que para sorpresa de todos tsunade no lo mato a golpes.

.- pasa algo?.- pregunto sakura, tenía miedo de que fuera algo malo y mas que la involucrara a ella o a naruto.

.-si, pongan atención esto es importante, sasuke uchiha ha matado a orochimaru.-

.- QUEEEE! EL TEME A MATADO A ESA SERPIENTE?.-grito histérico el ninja numero uno.

.- si.- sakura no lo creía, sasuke mato a orochimaru y solo, era una broma, porque no era buena.

.- solo quería que lo supieran, porque es probable que ahora el este en cualquier otra aldea buscando a itachi.

.-tsk ese baka, porque no regresa?.- pregunto naruto enojado, triste pero a la vez feliz porque ya no sería el experimento de esa serpiente.- vieja, déjanos ir por el.

.-No lose naruto es muy…-

.- por favor tsunade-sama.- ahora era sakura quien pedía ir por sasuke.- prometo que no revelare que tengo el sharingan, por ningún motivo se lo mostrare.

.- sakura ese no solo es el problema sino que tu…

* * *

Siento la demora e tenido muchas cosas que hacer espero les guste. XD comenten.


End file.
